Hogwarts: Friends, Enemies, and Love
by blackorc
Summary: Summary: A HPHG romanceaction with a twist of angst. After a drinking Christmas party, who gets to have fun? And what will be harder to face for Harry, his enemy’s wand or his friends heart? Comes packaged with an OC (antagonist), plot, a planned 2 c
1. Chapter I: A Very Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: all characters, settings, ideas, etc. are property of JK Rowling. If you are reading this Rowling, please don't sue my sorry ass, 'cuzz I gots no cash$$$ :) enjoy!  
  
Rated: PG-13 for some violence, and date violence  
  
Summary: A HP/HG romance/action with a twist of angst. After a drinking Christmas party, who gets to have fun? And what will be harder to face for Harry, his enemy's wand or his friends heart? Comes packaged with an OC (antagonist), plot, a planned 2 chapters and 1 epilogue.  
  
Hogwarts: Friends, Enemies, and Love  
  
Chapter 1: A Very Merry Christmas  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^  
  
Harry always enjoyed the Christmas holidays. Hermione and Ron were always nice enough to stay at Hogwarts with Harry, since he really had no family to go home to. Now that he thought of it, Harry realized that Ron and Hermione were his family. He felt warm and cozy inside the castle as he looked out the windows at the snow and ice. The torches lining the staircase flickered with amiability as Harry descended into the Great Hall to meet his friends at the feast.  
  
As usual, the hall was decorated brightly for this festive occasion. "Come have a seat and a drink Harry," said Ron, beckoning to a seat next to him on the Gryffindor table. Harry could see that His face was now about as red as his hair. The house elves in the kitchens seemed in a very frisky mood this year, for along with the turkey and roast were plenty of Dwarf Miner's Wellshaft Rum and Nymphadania's Faerymead. "Oh, Merry Christmas Harry!" giggled Hermione as Harry took a seat between his two best friends. Harry was in a good mood, "Merry Christmas to you guys. No essays from Snape for a change, and we don't have to practice Quidditch in this Arctic freeze for once."  
  
"And," Ron added, "all the mead you can take!" He thrust a flagon into Harry's hands. "Ya," replied Hermione, "I wonder what all this is for." Ron shifted his glance down the table, "Well, maybe Fred and George mentioned something about having a talk with the kitchen elves." Hermione opened her mouth to start chewing Ron out, but only succeeded in releasing a small burp that had everyone bursting into laughter; even Hermione.  
  
Harry was thinking about which sock to give Dobbie after the feast, while looking into the bottom of his fifth rum tankard; or was it his sixth? He couldn't remember. Ron and Hermione were finishing their (how many?) Nymphadania's in a laughing toast to something funny George had just said. The light from the candles danced on Harry's empty glass and made him dizzy. Just then a Hufflepuff boy of about Harry's age came up to the table and said something to Hermione. Ron and George looked nonplused. "Oh where are my manners," Hermione said in an unusually high pitched voice. "Ron, Harry, George, this is Marcus Rellinger." To more blank stares Marcus said, "We are in the same arithmancy class." He shook everyone's hands and sat down while Ron spilled butterbeer all over himself. He flashed a smile a Ron, showing perfectly straight, white teeth. Harry was still registering this all in. He didn't like something about Marcus, maybe it was his wavy blond hair, or his blemish free face.  
  
Hermione giggled as she hovered a beaker down to their part of their table to refill her goblet with more Faerymead. Marcus gave her a squeeze on the shoulder as he pushed a lock of hair out of his face and said, "Don't get drunk now Mione, you're the good girl, remember?" This only set Hermione into a more violent fit of giggles, the outcome Harry suspected was desired. "You can still make a unicorn's moon charts, couldn't you Hermione," Harry said in a desperate attempt to grab her attention. "Ya," said Ron, "still got all the ghouls in the attic, have you Hermione?" As they laughed Harry felt a ping of emotion. Was it guilt? Why had he acted so childish and cut off Marcus like that? He looked at Hermione again. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes, outlined by her mocha skin. Harry then just noticed with a start that she was staring back, and tried to look away. She winked at him and smiled in warmth. Harry felt giddy inside, this was too strange, he reached for some Nymphadania's to throw off the rum he had just finished. He wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^  
  
This is my first fan fic, so PLEASE read and review. Would you like me to add more chapters, or scrap the crap? Review about anything you want, I can take the flames, for they only make me stronger. Hope you all enjoyed. :) Again, PLEASE review even if only one or two sentences just to help me with my first fan fic. Thanx a bunch! 


	2. Chapter II: The Decision

Disclaimer: all characters, settings, ideas, etc. are property of JK Rowling. If you are reading this Rowling, please don't sue my sorry ass, 'cuzz I gots no cash$$$ :) enjoy!  
  
Rated: PG-13 for some violence, and date violence  
  
Summary: A HP/HG romance/action with a twist of angst. After a drinking Christmas party, who gets to have fun? And what will be harder to face for Harry, his enemy's wand or his friends heart? I really got into this chapter, so I apologize for it being so long. Don't worry, if you like this chapter than just review, and the PG-13 rating will be justified in the next chapter! ;)  
  
Hogwarts: Friends, Enemies, and Love  
  
Chapter 2: The Decision  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
Harry was contemplating his feelings as he drank more Nymphadania's Faerymead. He was sitting right next to Hermione, but couldn't bring himself to look at her. It didn't seem to matter much, she was busy laughing and looking at the (handsome, Harry admitted to himself) Hufflepuff Marcus Rellinger. Ron and Hermione were laughing next to him, but Harry couldn't hear what they were saying, as if he were submersed in water. He felt like he was drowning. Then all the sudden Marcus's toothy white grin flashed out of the dim light, like a shark menacing to devour its prey. Just then George knocked a glass of water over, releasing Harry from his own mind. 'Damn,' Harry thought. 'I shouldn't drink so much, I'm going nutters.' Then Marcus let out a guffaw as he spoke theatrically, ".so then the goblin said, 'oh master, I thought you wanted bloomers!'" Everyone laughed, and Hermione giggled more as she slapped Harry playfully on the shoulder in enthusiasm.  
  
Harry reached for a sobering glass of ice water; pretending to laugh at the joke with the others while he tried lying to himself that this didn't bother him. So what if Hermione was looking and laughing at Marcus? She was just a little tipsy, after all she had flirted a bit with Harry too. 'Why am I even comparing,' Harry thought. 'We're friends, and Hermione has the right to like whoever she wants.' But then on the other hand. ******** Harry felt an electric shock go through his body as Hermione grabbed the collar of his robes, her fingers against his neck. She was staring right into those emerald eyes. "I want to show you something, Harry," she said in her clear, penetrating voice. He could do nothing but stare back at her, it was as if she had hit an off switch that paralyzed him with waves of warmth and chills of fear at the same time. "Let's go," she said decisively. Hermione finished her Dwarf Miner's Wellshaft Rum, and placed her ornately carved wooden goblet on the table. She unwrapped her delicate fingers from the miniature etchings of elfin figures and, grabbing Harry by his strong hand, got up and started to lead him away from the table. Marcus put his hand to her hair, letting her bushy locks flow through his pale fingers, almost grasping them, before he said, "My little Mione, where are you off to?" She turned, blushing, "Just to get some fresh air with Harry. You boys have fun without us."  
  
?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?  
  
As Hermione led him away, still clasping his hand, Harry no longer felt dazed and drunk. He was VERY much aware of what was going on. Where was she taking him? Why not Marcus? Why was he still even thinking about Marcus? Was it wrong for him to feel excited? "Hermione." Harry started, but he was interrupted by a violent fit of giggles and, "You'll see in a little bit." She led him down stone, dimly torch-lit staircases and through dark hallways where the moonlit pictures followed the pair with their glances. Then they passed the area where Harry saw they held their DA meetings. He turned quizzically at her, but saw her face was screwed up in concentration. "Herm-," but she turned heel briskly and walked past the area again with the same expression. When they went by the magical place a third time, they stopped. Hermione put a finger to his lips to stop any more questions, and said, "what would you like to do right now?" Harry thought about it, then Hermione pulled him close and tight to her, embracing him and locking their lips together as the scent of rum and mead wafted from their collective breath. Harry new exactly what he wanted to do, but he didn't think he could say to her out loud what was in his mind. Just then the heavy old door appeared in the wall, and Hermione broke away from an overcome Harry to pull open the ringed handle.  
  
The intensity of the light in the room almost blinded Harry in comparison to the darkness of the outside corridor. As Hermione pulled Harry into the room, Harry half closed the door behind him while looking around. This was nothing like the room that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had held DA meetings in. Fairies inside levitating glass globes illuminated a writing desk made of rich wood, a red satin golden four poster bed (built a bit like the ones in the dorms.), a large sofa made with velvet in a deep shade of purple, and different little odds and ends, including a golden vase full of peacock feathers. Across the four walls of the room were drawn curtains made of white tiger skins. Hermione sat down in a plush and overstuffed armchair. "Go ahead, sit down," she said, gesturing to the violet sofa. Harry was amazed, and tired, and his head hurt from the feast and from his confused feelings towards Hermione. "Itsjustlikeinmydream," she mumbled. "Sorry, what?" said Harry as his mind wandered. He enjoyed sitting down from the walk, but he enjoyed looking at his friend even more. She seemed so simply and naturally beautiful, 'Why hadn't it noticed it before?' he thought to himself. She was glorified in the swirling remnants of Dwarf rum and the glittering fairy lights. Her tanned skin was smooth and soft, her bushy hair was wild, her body had developed elegant curves in the right places. When Harry got to her eyes his heart skipped four beats. Her brown eyes were looking straight back at him. Her flushed face was wearing that meaningful smile. That smile had all the love pouring from her fountain into his heart. All she wanted to do was love him.  
  
O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O  
  
After several eternal minutes she got off the armchair and sat next to Harry on the couch. Harry felt wonderful and horrible at the same time while she leaned over him. He enjoyed this ecstasy so much in his mead addled mind and in his lovesick heart, but in the pit of his stomach he could feel a sense of dread. 'Why am I scared?' he demanded of himself as Hermione leaned him gently backwards under the dimming lights and her lips brushed against his cheek. He then noticed that the feeling wasn't of him being scared, but of guilt. How could he do this to his friend, his family, Hermione? She had Harry so far back on the couch now that his shoulder blades were just touching the purple velvet. He was about to give in entirely when Hermione leaned next to his him, and purred into his ear. This seemed to snap Harry's attention into focus. His eyes shocked open as the lights burst back into clarity. He remembered the studious, thoughtful, rule-following Hermione that he had always known. He could feel the reek of Nymphadania's on her breath as he recalled the smart, witty, in-control Hermione that was always at his side with a plan during their adventures. He slipped out from under her, letting her fall face forward onto the plush velvet. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I can't do this," he said as he put his arms up in the air in surrender.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
AN: I apologize EXTREMELY for the super long chapter and for taking up more of your time than I had planned. I just got so into the chapter, and had so many ideas in my head that I wanted to get down that I just lost track. Again I beg pitifully on my knees before you to bestow upon me roses of praise, words of constructive criticism and help, and violent lashings with a whip. In other words PLEAAAAHHHSEEE *sob* please review, no matter how short or negative. Also, those who do like please pipe up, and I will do another chapter filled with plenty of action. :) thanx again! 


	3. Chapter III: Hermione's Secret

Disclaimer: all characters, settings, ideas, etc. are property of JK Rowling. If you are reading this Rowling, please don't sue my sorry ass, 'cuzz I gots no cash$$$ :) enjoy!  
  
Rated: PG-13 for some violence, and date violence  
  
Summary: A HP/HG romance/action with a twist of angst. After a drinking Christmas party, who gets to have fun? And what will be harder to face for Harry, his enemy's wand or his friends heart? This chapter is a bit more intense, and is really the climax of the story (violence indeed). We have gotten to the Friends and Love, now here are the Enemies. :) enjoy!  
  
Shout out: This is my obligatory shout out to all those who have taken the time to review my first fic, I must express my eternal gratitude: Thanx a bunch to Demosthenes42, Ursula Gibbons, and QueenoftheSun. To Demo; I am thrilled that you like it, and believe me I would write volumes if I could, but experience has shown me that not many people share your unique patience when it comes to reading! ;) Despite my masochistic request for flames, you all insisted upon being helpful and supportive *arghhh* JK!!! I apologize for the "dobbie" mistake (and others I found while re-reading my story), I really have no excuse except that I am busy all day with school and whatnot and write these chaps around 3 am. *ugh-ugh, grungy black coffee, blackorc's favorite, ^snort^* :) well then, onward!  
  
Hogwarts: Friends, Enemies, and Love  
  
Chapter 3: Hermione's Secret  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
The fairy lights flickered ominously. At first, all Hermione could do was stare back at Harry. His mind was racing, why had he pulled away? He knew as he looked into her bloodshot eyes. "Harry," she said in an odd voice, "what's wrong, is it me?" He didn't know how to form his reply right away. He looked at the golden vase of peacock feathers while his mind worked in an attempt to be tactful. "Come on Harry," Hermione's voice was becoming increasingly shrill, "I know that I'm not the prettiest girl in the school, but I AM a girl, at least give me that!" Harry faltered momentarily, "Ofcourse Hermione, but-" she jumped from the imperial purple couch and cut him off with a passionate sob and she cried, "Well Harry, are you gay or something? Would you rather do this with Ron? Don't look at me like that Harry, come on!" She released another sob that made her shaking body lurch as if she had been struck a blow. "You're alone with a giddy girl in the fantasy of her dreams, do I have to spell it out for you!?" He could only stare at her in amazement, forgetting what he was about to say. "Oh," continued Hermione, "that's right, I forgot, Harry is perfect. The problem must be with the Granger girl!" She screamed as she violently knocked the golden vase over, sending reflections of the fairy's luminescence dancing against the scattered constellation of peacock feathers slowly falling to the ground. Her face was running with tears of sorrow, like nature's waterfall that ever cries for all things lost and good.  
  
"Hermione, you're so beautiful, you're the smartest, most tender example of witch perfection I've ever seen." Her face flushed a dangerous shade of red, as she yelled in response, "what in bloody Voldemort's name then is wrong?!" The orbs containing the magical creatures now were giving off a radiance of different potency, making Harry dizzy and increasing the throbbing in his head. Harry took a deep breath, "Hermione, look at you, you are entirely drunk. You aren't acting like you usually do, you don't know what's going on. It would be wrong." She only looked up at him from behind a veil of matted hair and tears, "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I wanted to get drunk? Did you ever think that maybe the nerdy little mudblood wanted to have fun for just one night with someone she loved and could trust? Maybe I needed a warm night to cuddle and share secrets with someone, not just the cold girl's dorm with a lonely pillow to cry into and the empty darkness to hide your fears! God Harry, I love you!" She took a step closer, "and I hate you!" she howled in despair as she pounded her fists against Harry's chest.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do at this point. He wasn't about to violate his best friend. His mind was swimming in the torrent of emotions. Was Hermione drunk, or was this really the way she felt about him? How long was this going on... did he feel the same way about her? Was this how she... ******** Harry's thoughts were splintered and cast in every direction as the door behind him swung fully open. The darkness outlined the figure of a tall, strong boy. As he stepped into the room, his presence joined banners with Hermione's rage to create an army against which Harry had no fortitude. "Everything ok? After you left the feast I wanted to make sure you were alright, then I heard voices yelling," Marcus said in a voice dripping with a goblin's truth that sounded too concerned. "We're fine," Harry said, so distracted that he barely noticed his mouth forming the words. Marcus looked at Hermione crying and ignored Harry, exclaiming in faux sympathy, "What's wrong, my sweet Mione?" She looked up at him with eyes that revealed crushed dreams and grief that only came from adolescent angst and tragedy. "Sure, I'm fine. You always tend to be fine when you're best friend doesn't have the balls to say he doesn't love you!"  
  
In a moment he had slinked up to her and had his arms around her. "Shhh, Mione. Everything's going to be ok, Marcus is here, alright? Don't upset yourself." He then tuned to Harry for the first time, "perhaps it would be best if you left." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to Hermione for support, but she only looked at him with the agony of ages in her earth brown eyes. Harry stood on the spot, not sure what to do. Some of the fairies whispered, creating a vibrating noise that permeated the room. Marcus took one arm off Hermione to cast a lock of golden hair out of his face, glaring at Harry, "please Potter, do you have to upset her any more? Don't you think you've done enough already?" Why was he going to stand here and take this? He had done the right thing, and now he was being chastised for it. Harry turned as a though he had lost a path he new well. He left through the door feeling as if his stomach were a bottomless pit. The door slammed shut behind him with a resounding noise that Harry didn't hear, and it echoed throughout the deserted hall.  
  
Harry's head felt as empty as his insides as he started to walk towards the Gryffindor common room. He turned the corner and stopped to look at a painting of a black orc snoring in his sleep, his picture illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through a window. The orc was resting in his battle gear, his sword had a dead pig skewered on it; the impaled creature looked as though it had a few bites taken out of its hind flanks already. Harry's pulse quickened as he saw a lightning bolt etched boldly on the helmet of the orc, right on the forehead. He ran his fingers across his scar as he thought to himself, 'what have I done that was so wrong? Why was Hermione so upset? He had always liked Hermione very much, but did he love her? Was he no better than the barbaric and selfish orc in the painting?' His sequence of thoughts were interrupted by a noise down the hall. Harry retraced his steps to hear what it was. He panicked as he heard Hermione's voice, "Marcus... Marcus don't." He was running towards the door now. "Marcus stop, you're hurting me!" she was saying. Harry was three steps from the door, now two steps. "Marcus NO!" Hermione was screaming now. Harry felt all the hair on his body stand on end as he reached for the handle.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^ 


	4. Chapter IV: The Showdown

Disclaimer: all characters, settings, ideas, etc. are property of JK Rowling. If you are reading this Rowling, please don't sue my sorry ass, 'cuzz I gots no cash$$$ :) enjoy!  
  
Rated: PG-13 for some violence, and date violence  
  
Summary: This is the part we've all been waiting for...  
  
enjoy!  
  
Hogwarts: Friends, Enemies, and Love  
  
Chapter 4: The Showdown  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
The door was locked. Harry could still hear Hermione on the other side of the door. He ran his shoulder hard through the door to the Room of Requirement, and crossed the room in one large stride. The fairy lights glowed brightly as Harry was disgusted by what he saw. Harry flung a nightstand out of the way as if it was weightless, sending it crashing aside. The bottles of potion that had previously been upon the table were crushed with the resounding jolt of glass shattering loudly, sending multicolored liquids everywhere to stain the room. Strong and exotic smells filled the room along with different hazes of smoke. The thought of using his wand never crossed his mind. Actually, nothing was going through his mind. Harry no longer could see, no longer could hear, no longer even felt as he took a huge swing and sucker-punched* Marcus hard in the side of the head. Harry didn't feel anything as he connected again and sent Marcus flying off of the bed. All that he could see was red. Blood was swimming in front of his vision, flooding his brain. Nothing seemed up or down. Gravity, reality, all gone. Only Anger.  
  
Marcus pulled out his wand in a flurry of robes as he got up off of the floor. "Pyronia," he shrieked as flames shot from his wand and set Harry's robes alight. The flames danced to the beat of chaos around Harry, casting bright flashes across the walls. Harry didn't care. He didn't care that it burned, all the pain he felt inside blocked out anything else going on externally. The burning rose in crescendo with the volatile hatred inside him. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye and through the brightness of the inferno that Hermione had grabbed her wand and she said something. Harry barely realized the flames disappear as he tried to hex Marcus, his spell missing by a few feet. The haze lifted, and for the first time Harry looked into Marcus's ice blue eyes. Harry immediately regained all his senses, as if they had been magnified tenfold. The smell of the potions filled his lungs, the fairies cast radiance that illuminated every detail of the room, the crackling of burned flesh seared on Harry's skin, the titanic and all-consuming rage in his stomach was about to let loose an army of raw emotion that Harry was sure would wipe out every last living thing.  
  
!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!  
  
He dodged just in time as Marcus yelled "OBLITERATE!" The spell missed Harry's head by mere inches, but took an unhealthy chunk of meat out of his shoulder. Harry grunted as the white tiger skin curtains behind him were splattered with deep, rich blood. The spell continued on and hit a hovering orb, causing it to shatter and send bright crystal into every possible inch of the room in a single, blinding flash. A high pitched squeak was cut short as fresh, wet fairy blood stained Harry's robes a bright shade of blue. His heart beat against its cage of ribs furiously, and he felt that his head was about to explode with an overload of events.  
  
Harry and Marcus raised their wands again in unison, determined not to hold back, when all of the sudden Hermione yelled something and a bright flash tinted the entire room green for a second before Marcus magically hurled across the room, hitting the wall with a very loud sound of something heavy being dropped onto wood. He slumped to the floor in a groan, while his wand bounced off the ceiling, and breaking in halve upon the floor. Hermione was standing tall on top of the four poster bed, her wand pointing down at Marcus and her face in a red and infuriated rage. "PIG!" she yelled. "Troll! You low life bastard! I should jinx you into next week!" As Marcus listened to this, he turned and saw a blue and red blood stained Harry Potter advancing upon him with the remains of a broken potions bottle. Marcus slithered towards the door as quickly as possible, followed by a thrown bottle and a purple jet of sparks.  
  
{[(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*o0O0o*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)]}  
  
After he had left Harry felt flushed and turned towards Hermione. He saw her step down off the bed, all the color in her face quickly receding. The orbs containing fairies dance around the room, causing a swirling shift of lights. Harry could almost feel the emptiness in Hermione's voice as she said "Harry, please, just hold me." She started to cry softly as they embraced and sat down together on the deep purple couch. Harry looked into those deep, brown eyes and could see she was shaking, bruised, angry, scared, and exhausted. She was still very intoxicated, and very overstressed as she pulled Harry closer and softly wept into his unwounded shoulder, her wand still in hand. "Thanks for coming back," she said after about a minute. "Umm, sure," said Harry, not sure what the proper response would be to this. "You're the best friend ever Harry, I love you so so so much."  
  
Harry was too emotionally drained from the night's events to feel even a single butterfly in his stomach. "You're tired Hermione, you don't know what you're saying." She gripped him tighter and said in a soft voice, "Of course I do, and I know you love me too." Harry wasn't sure what the truthful answer would be, so he said nothing. His headache pounded as a war drum as his feelings swirled again and became complicated. "Would you fight for me?" she said in a dreamy voice. Reflecting on the recent events, Harry said "Yes, of course..." Hermione interrupted him, "Then that's what I call love." Harry would always have laid down his life for Ron and Hermione, but he had never followed this train of thought before. He was sure Hermione always would have done the same for both he and Ron, but then again at this moment she---  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione's face to ask her more about this, but she was already asleep in his arms. He sighed heavily as he pulled her up and carried her over to the bed. The fairies were already asleep by now, making the room very dark. He stepped on peacock feathers and broken glass as he laid her gently down on the bed and covered her with the red satin blanket. Viewing the wreckage of the room in the dim light one last time, Harry cleared some spilled potion off the floor at the foot of Hermione's bed and lay down. He didn't feel safe leaving her alone the rest of the night, and besides, he was too tired to climb all the way back up the castle to the dorms. Harry sighed again as he took of his scorched robes and rolled them up tightly into a pillow placed them under his head.  
  
Harry fell asleep within minutes, and was dreaming about a perfect, peaceful outing in the Christmas snow with his friends, his family, and his love.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
AN: thanx again and a thousand gold doubloons to all those who take their time to review for me. you all flatter me, I'm not that good and it's my first fic, but hey who doesn't like to be flattered (yes, I have been working out) ;) Thanx to Queen of the Sun for your reviews, I like your story too! I might write an epilogue, but that all depends on whether the audience wants it or not (show of hands, please). everyone who reads please continue to review and critique my writing style and structure, because I really want to improve! Flames are welcome, and tell me what I do wrong and I promise that it will be fixed. Thanx again! :) 


	5. Chapter Five: The Morning After

Disclaimer: all characters, settings, ideas, etc. are property of JK Rowling. If you are reading this Rowling, please don't sue my sorry ass, 'cuzz I gots no cash$$$ :) enjoy!  
  
Rated: PG-13 for some violence, and date violence  
  
Summary: An epilogue of sorts.  
  
AN: Dude, what can I say,,, except THANK YOU. All those who were patient with me throughout this entire short story, and gave me nothing but positive reviews and advice. Love to all the ladies, and love to the guys; in a beat your chest and guzzle a mountain dew sort of way. B-) Sorry for the slow updates, but all chapters were created between 12 am (when my day "ends") and 5 am (when my day "begins"). Special thanx to Fudge, I really appreciated the reviews and hope I can continue to write as good as you think I can ;) Big Thanx also to Queenofthesun, for reviewing every chapter and being so nice. :) Forward then!  
  
Hogwarts: Friends, Enemies, and Love  
  
Chapter 5: The Morning After.....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
Hermione was dreaming sweetly. Something- she couldn't remember what it was about, but it left her with a feeling of contentment and serenity. She didn't even open her eyes, not wanting the feeling of satisfaction to pass. She felt the smooth, silky blanket against her skin. It felt worm and comforting. She couldn't remember having woken up feeling this good in a long time. With a slight pang of shame, she thought about all the nights she had spent worrying and crying into her pillow, with no one to talk to about her feelings. 'Don't think about that,' she thought to herself. She only wanted to enjoy that cozy early morning feeling, soaking up the warmth of the new day. 'Wait a second,' she thought, 'my bed doesn't have two pillows.' She sat bolt upright, shocked to find that she wasn't in her own dormitory. 'Am I still in my dream?' she wondered as she looked around at the disheveled room from her red satin four-poster bed.  
  
Pulling her smooth hair behind her ears, Hermione saw random nightstands and small coffee tables in the room, half of which were knocked over. Her curiosity increased as small globes containing fairies started to hover into view. Their light illuminating a velvet and plush looking couch of deep purple that had been stained a rich shade of blue. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath as she could smell the scent of different potions that had been spilled. When her eyelids lifted, the fairies were glowing brightly enough now to reveal glittering shards of broken glass on the floor. She looked around at the sharply white tiger skin curtains that surrounded the room, some had scorch marks while others had discolored stains. Rubbing her arms together to gain warmth, Hermione discovered that she had fresh bruises. Looking down at herself also revealed flamboyant red and green Christmas robes. 'What happened? Where am I?'  
  
Hermione attempted to recall the happenings of the past night. She remembered it was Christmas, and the feast. Things after that became difficult to put into focus. She would close her eyes hard, and reach out after the memories, only to have them dissipate from her clasping hand, like phantom mist. Hermione opened her hazel eyes again, and stood up from the bed. As soon as she did this, a colossal throbbing screamed from inside her head. She closed her eyes to the bright light, and covered her sensitive ears with her hands, praying that the hellish feeling would pass. As she stood their with her head bowed, the trace scent of mead wafted from her breath. 'Shouldn't have had so much fun on Christmas Granger....." she thought ruefully. As the desire to vomit passed, Hermione moved forward a few feet before stepping on something yielding yet hard.  
  
"Oof," groaned Harry as he clutched his bare abdomen and started to sit up. "Oh, sorry," Hermione said as she stepped back in shock. What had he been doing on the floor? She couldn't help noticing how Quidditch practice had made him stronger, and she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over the once scrawny eleven year old that had now grown and filled out into his body considerably well..... 'Stop! You just had too much to drink last night.....' Harry got up off the floor and said "Well, uh, how did you sleep?" Hermione just looked at him. What had happened last night? Just then a little spark flashed brightly in Hermione's groggy mind. She put everything together, her being drunk, she must have passed out, this room that she couldn't remember, the bed, Harry being half naked. "You dirty SCUMBAG!" she shrieked as she took a wild swing at him.  
  
This was obviously not the reaction Harry expected. "What are you- but Hermione!" She only looked at him with rage in her eyes. "Don't act innocent Harry, don't you think that I can put 2 and 2 together?!" Harry just stared dumbfounded. He had fairy blood staining his robes, he was the one who had a chunk from his shoulder missing. "What on earth are you talking about?" She only added to his confusion by bursting into tears. "Harry, how could you? Of all the people you are the last I would have thought to....., O GOD Harry how could you?!" He was starting to feel his face go red in embarrassment and anger, "For the last time Hermione, what are you talking about?" She lowered her hands from her wet face and said, "Don't you have any shame Harry, I must have been drunk, how could you take advantage of me!?" Harry was so shocked by this that he had to take a step back. "Hermione, I didn't do anything. Don't you remember? We had a fight, then Marcus came, then I came back and......" He trailed off hoping she could hark back to last night's experiences.  
  
Hermione looked at him by the glowing fairy lights for the first real time that morning. He had put his robes back on, and they were burned badly in several places. She also noticed Harry's red arms, and the blood around his should sent a shiver up her spine. When she looked hopefully into those chiseled jade eyes, she saw the orphan boy who was alone, spending summers in a mundane muggle world, having to live with a scar on the inside even deeper than the prominent one on his forehead. This was her Harry Potter, the one she knew would never do that. In an overwhelming flood of images and lights and sounds, the entire Christmas night came back in a rush of swirling colors. "Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione came up to give him a hug in apology. Harry awkwardly obliged, glad she was no longer yelling or crying. After several awkward moments while embracing, Harry tentatively ventured, "So Marcus....." Hermione let out a pained sigh, "Harry, I can't talk about that, please lets not talk about it. I can't believe a Hufflepuff would be so awful to do....."  
  
Harry thought for a moment while looking around the room. It was a mess, a spectrum of potion stains scattered the room from when he had knocked the table over. "Are you hurt?" he asked pensively. "Not much, but god Harry your shoulder looks awful," she said while gently rubbing his arm. "I'm ok..... you were great with that hex," he tried to make the conversation lighter. Hermione laughed hollowly, "no, I was just mad..... Harry?" He looked at her, "ya?" "Thanks for coming back for me." He almost choked as he felt his throat swelling up, "sure, sure Hermione." She buried her face into his chest, and took in smell of burned cloth. "Oh Harry, I've got such a headache." He was getting that funny feeling in his stomach again, trying to turn the conversation, "That poor fairy shouldn't have gotten hurt, though." Hermione let out another little sigh.  
  
"Harry?" she said in a small voice. "Ya?" Hermione took a deep breath, "at first, before Marcus came I mean," She broke off for the moment. "What?" Harry said. "It's just, why didn't you....." she didn't finish her sentence. "You mean?" Harry asked. "Ya." Harry thought for a little bit. "Because I love you, and I would never want to do anything to hurt you." Now Hermione had to hold back the choking swell in her throat. "You're the best friend ever, Harry." She squeezed him tighter for a brief second, feeling herself blush. He worked up his courage to enough to give her a kiss on the top of the head. She thought about what they had talked about while they were drunk. "Would you really die for me?" she asked. Harry answered without a moment's hesitation, "Ya, for you and Ron." Hermione felt beholden to reply, "and you know I'd do the same for you guys." Several more minutes passed in each other's arms, but they weren't awkward anymore. "I guess that's what really matters," Harry said. "What?" Hermione asked. "Friends." The words had barely left his lips when Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tender kiss. 'To friends.....' she thought.  
  
The End.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
Post Script: Well, I hope you all liked it. I didn't use as much description in this chapter, because I wanted to focus more on the characters. As a parting note again, I can only say BIG THANKS to all those who reviewed for me and were soooo nice. Despite my request for flames, you all were only extremely supportive and delightful. (maybe I don't suck that much =D ) I will try to give back by reading and reviewing everyone's stuff, you are all great writers. I will be extremely busy now with my sports and school, so I'm not sure when the next story will come out. Hope you all enjoyed! :-) 


End file.
